


What's your remedy?

by dreamingvenus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post S-Support (Fire Emblem), Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingvenus/pseuds/dreamingvenus
Summary: Submission for Dimileth Hot Flash!The tags pretty much cover it!Byleth uses a go-to remedy for her period.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Dimileth Hot Flash





	What's your remedy?

Byleth always felt miserable the second day of her period. The pain seemed to increase rapidly to the point where she just wanted to lay in bed all day. Somedays, she even despised the thought of eating. 

Her of all people. 

Every bit she took felt like hell as she tried to swallow without gagging. Yet, she couldn’t operate a war meeting without having something in her stomach. Or else it might roar obnoxiously in front of everyone. And during these times, she didn’t feel like being the butt of a joke. Not when she could barely focus on the task at hand without a cramp interrupting her thought process.

Today, it seemed like the only thing she could register. The twisting pain in her abdomen and the uncomfortable way her body heated up in response. Byleth swore she could be running a fever.

Her clit even felt like it was throbbing from the tension and extra blood flow. She cursed the fact she wasn’t able to rub one out this morning. Usually, it would help subdue her pain. But, as luck would have it, she was busy running around Garreg Mach as soon as her eyes opened.

“Professor?” Dimitri spoke up.

Byleth blinked to break the daze she was under. “Yes?” She asked, raising her head from the map. 

“Do you agree to carry along with these plans?” Dimitri said.

Byleth glanced back down to the map, quickly evaluating that nothing significant had changed. A few people had swapped places on the front lines. It was a sound approach either way.

“Yes, all seems fair. Any complaints?” Byleth spoke louder to the group. A few nodded their head no, while others voiced it.

“Very well, this session is officially adjourned,” Seteth declared, “We shall meet again tomorrow at the same time. We will tailor next month’s budget then.”

With everything said and done, everyone slowly filed out. Dimitri helped Gilbert and Seteth clear the table of the map and battle plans. 

He tried not to show it, but he was hoping to shuffle them out as soon as possible. At least before Byleth found the strength to get up and go back to her room.

Languidly, Byleth prepared her belongings. She let out an annoyed sigh when a few papers fell to the ground. Her chair creaked as she pushed it back and readied herself to move.

“Don’t worry, Professor. I’ll get those for you,” Dimitri said immediately going to the task.

“Thank you,” Byleth mumbled before relaxing in her chair.

“Of course,” Dimitri looked up and subtly watched as Seteth and Gilbert left. When he knew they were completely alone, he knelt beside Byleth and took her hands.

“Are you alright, Beloved? You seemed a bit unfocused today,” Dimitri asked.

“Did I really appear out of it?” Byleth groaned.

“To those who know you well; they might have caught it. To your fiance, absolutely,” Dimitri smirked and placed a soft kiss on Byleth’s hand. She couldn’t help but smile along. They enjoyed the constant reminders that they were engaged. 

“Will you tell me what is wrong?” Dimitri asked.

“I’m menstruating,” Byleth said plainly. Some women, even around other people who menstruate, talked so shyly about the topic. Like they needed to hide it from delicate ears. However, Byleth didn’t care nor did Dimitri.

“I see,” Dimitri mused, “How can I help you?”

Byleth leaned down and kissed him, “Unless you have a magical cure. I’m afraid I must bear through it.”   
“Why not take medication? I believe Mercedes has some pain relief pills.”

“I only take them on bad days.”

Dimitri looked at her curiously, “If this a good day, I fear what a bad one might look like.”

“If the pain doesn’t go away soon or my personal remedies don’t work, I’ll take medicine,” Byleth assured.

“And what are your personal remedies, Beloved?” Dimitri asked as he placed his head in her lap. His hand slowly rubbed her thigh. She immediately knew he was doing this on purpose. Her clit throbbed again. She couldn’t tell if it was from pain or anticipation. 

“We can go back to my room and I can show you,” Byleth said brushing Dimitri’s hair back.

Dimitri groped her thigh and planted a few kisses on the inside of her legs. “Why wait?” He asked as his eye looked up to her.

He came up from his place in her lap. With a soft smile, he placed his forehead against hers. 

“What if we’re caught?” Byleth whispers.

“What’s so wrong about a man taking care of his future wife?” With that, Dimitri pressed his lips against Byleth’s. It was soft at first, then steadily grew more hungry. Byleth opened her mouth when Dimitri licked against her lips. Their breaths began to grow heavy as they melted into each other. A warm airy feeling filled their senses as their tongues pressed and their hearts raced.

Dimitri shoved Byleth’s cape off and grabbed the ends of her shirt. He pulled back and slowly pulled her top up. And just before he revealed her breasts, he looked at her and smirked.

With a small tug, Dimitri watched as Byleth’s breasts dropped from shirt and bralette. “Beautiful.” 

Dimitri kissed Byleth once more before bringing his kisses to her chest. Her breasts were plush and warm as he began to suck on them. His kisses tugged her nipple while his finger pinched the other.

“Goddess,” Byleth sighed as she braced herself against her chair.

Dimitri let out a warm chuckle, “Does that feel good, Byleth? Do you want more?”

“Yes,” Byleth eagerly replies.

“Stand up then,” Dimitri coaxes Byleth up. He places himself behind her and reaches down in between her legs. His fingers glide across her folds damp with blood. 

Slowly Dimitri goes to Byleth’s clit. His finger trades off from a soft to harsh grind.

A pulse of relief washed over her body. Her cramping was dissipating as her body started to fall into desire. Byleth rocked her hips harder against Dimitri’s hand, desperately seeking comfort.

“Dimitri…!” Byleth moans and her hands grip the table. A low hum escapes Dimitri as Byleth brushes her rear against his growing erection.

“Don’t get me wrong Byleth...I would take you on this table now if I could guarantee a swift and secret clean up... Another time, if you would like,” Dimitri said before brushing Byleth’s hair back. When it’s out of his way, he latches onto her neck and digs his teeth carefully into her flesh.

Another erotic sound escapes Byleth. She pressed against Dimitri again as his hand traveled further down. His fingers pump quickly in and out of her. Byleth starts to crumble into herself with a heavy breath. She shudders when Dimitri uses his other hand to fondle a breast.   
“Cum for me, Byleth. Do it for me,” Dimitri moans into her ear. Hearing him speak tops off all the stimulation her body can handle.

Her cunt flutters and tightens around Dimitri’s fingers in pleasure. As Byleth comes, she moans through gritted teeth.

“That’s right, Beloved. Good girl,” Dimitri says cuddling close to her. 

Byleth turns around and kisses Dimitri. “Thank you,” she says breathily. 

She sits at the table and brings Dimitri closer. However, as she does, something hard brushes against her leg.

Byleth giggles as she brings Dimitri’s face close to hers. Her hand gently strokes his cheek. With a smirk she asks, “Dimitri, do you need me to remedy that for you?”

“It can wait…” Dimitri blushes.

Byleth works to open his belt, “You take care of me. I take care of you. Besides, it doesn't mean we can’t have fun later tonight.”

Byleth hops off the table and guides Dimitri against the wall. “Wait, this wasn’t my intention. I didn’t want anything out of it. I just wanted to make you feel better,” Dimitri said.

“I know. That’s one of the reasons I love you so much. I’m happy to give it to you.”

Byleth kisses Dimitri again. Then her hands rake against his body as she sinks to her knees, “Just relax, Dimitri. I’ll take care of you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was tons of fun to write!
> 
> The idea of a laid back writing "challenge" was really nice. I was surprised I got this all down in one go! I think the lack of pressure was really soothing and helpful.
> 
> Though, I was fighting with myself on if they wouldn't care about the mess and have penetrative sex. Dimitri obviously isn't afraid of blood. But in this fic, I decided they assumed it would be too messy to do in a public area. And they only had menstrual sex once before.  
> ANYWAYS, enough of my overthinking lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
